The present invention relates to integrated systems and methods for carbon monoxide clean up. More particularly, the present invention relates to carbon monoxide clean-up systems having water gas shift reactors and heat exchangers having metal hydrides therein and methods of removing carbon monoxide from a reactant stream employing such systems.
Hydrogen fuel cells have become an increasingly attractive source of power for a variety of applications. However, the storage, transportation, and delivery of hydrogen presents a number of difficulties. Thus, hydrogen fuel cell systems may be equipped with reforming systems for producing hydrogen from an alternate fuel source such as a hydrocarbon fuel. However, these reforming systems often require extensive carbon monoxide removal subsystems because hydrogen fuel cells are generally not tolerant of carbon monoxide. The subsystems add to the cost, complexity, and size of reforming systems.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for carbon monoxide clean-up systems that are more cost effective, less complex, and smaller.